Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-6055199-20161001042931
This better work... Drake Ryunexo Basic Information and Physical Description *'Species:' Cyanican (Feral). *'Gender: '''Male *'Age: 21 *'Height: '''183cm (6ft) *'Weight: '176 lbs *'Title: 'Drake *'Theme: 'Mercenary Additional physical information or a picture goes here. 'Personality To say that Drake has a God complex is one of the biggest understatements possible; he believes that pretty much everyone is underneath him and don't stand up to his new found abilities but this also means he's one of the most arrogant, cocky an prideful beings out there. And rather than strong opponents to seek out, he dedicates most of his time in his personal domain or causing chaos and destruction where ever he roams, and he enjoys battles that are actually worth something to him. In some cases though, Drake will seem like he's unstable, as if he loses control and seeps deeper into his inner pool of insanity. He disregards everything will stop at nothing to reach his goal, even if that means killing anyone who's close to him. It's unsure of what's causes this, but it's a fair warning to keep clear for when Drake is like this. Despite all of this, Drake has a more childish and mischievous side, which shows more often thanks to some of the people he has met so far. He carefully listens to what his friends have to say and will often stand up for them during arguments or battles, and has rarely shown to be kind towards them as well, as to show people that he actually does care, although that's hard to perceive. 'Spark - Corruption' The demonic entity that resides within Drake, Corruption can be described as a black, sinister, dark and demonic energy which is able to manifest into its own being of the same name, it's soul occupies the same space as Drake's. Which at times allows the two to swap minds when in Drake's body. When it comes to combat, Corruption plays a vital role in Drake's survivability since Corruption operates as his internal shield, (For example; if Drake loses a limb, Corruption will substitute his own until Drake is able to find a way to regain his lost limb) and enforces the internal structure of his body which is mostly how Drake can survive going at the speeds he reaches while flying. Corruption also protects Drake from most mental attacks and invasions and finally acting as an insulator so that his energy cannot be drained. 'Powers and Abilities' Sentient Aura (Corruption + Spells) With the endless experimentation between Corruption and Drake's own spells, he has managed to weaponise and animate his own soul. He mostly uses this as a ally in combat, a sparring partner or just someone to muck about with. Enhanced Senses and Attributes, Expert Marksman and Swordsman (Mercenary Training) As he grew up with the Ryunexo Mercenaries, Drake lived with constant training of every aspect of his body, because of this Drake's senses are much higher than most people. This also drastically improved his aim with firearms and his skill behind a blade. Flight (Wings) Drake can easily achieve flight with the use of his wings with maximum speeds reaching up to 15 m/s. Spell Mastery - Arcane Circles and Runes (Backstory) As Drake was growing up on Cyanic, he became a fanatic for all things magic but took a major interest in arcane magic only because as a child he thought they looked pretty. As he got older his appreciation for the arts increased as he uses it for most activities in some aspect. This can be easily seen as arcane circles and runes are imprinted on his body, with each one having a major function for Drake when it mostly comes to combat. Right Palm - Elemental Arcane Circle, Fire Enhanced Self explanatory, this arcane circle is mostly responsible for Drake being able to control other elements. His unprecedented skill over fire related spells isn't because of his learning, rather as a Feral, his body and soul has been more attuned to pyromancy above all else meaning that fire is the only one he can manipulate naturally without the use the arcane circle. It's power is mostly heightened through spells, however. Right Arm - Element Selection Runes One series of runes that travel up Drake's arm, these are touch sensitive (only to Drake's touch) symbols that select what element the arcane circle focuses on for Drake's spells. Right Eye - Utility Arcane Cirlce, Telekinesis Usually a constantly active spell, Drake's main use for his telekinesis is to improve the speed of himself or his attacks. Left Palm - Darkness Arcane Circle This entire arcane circle is dedicated to harnessing and focusing the raw power of both Corruption and Drake, operating this needs only the arcane circle to emit the darkness. Everything else is done consciously, however for much larger spells it will require Drake to set up beforehand. Left Arm - Arcane Energy Generator Runes These runes formatted and done in such a way that they regenerate the necessary resources needed for Drake to cast most of his advanced spells. Left Eye - Sealing Arcane Circle A complex arcane circle entirely made for the purpose of keeping Corruption sealed within Drake's body, the seal is only broken by the eye being removed from Drake's body. Tongue - Regenerative Arcane Circle If Drake's body (internally or externally) is injured by cuts, broken bones, ruptures and the sorts. It won't take long for them to be mostly recovered thanks to this spell, although this does mean that the spells have to be currently active for the healing to take place. Other than that, smaller stuff like cuts and bruises heal almost instantly, thanks to his species' natural ability. Death Empowerment (Spells/Corruption) Once more activated through his spells, this ability allows Drake to be able to become stronger (and in turn increase the capability and strength of his other abilities) by killing people and consuming their souls. However the effect only lasts for a duration, and can only be prolonged by consuming more souls to add to that duration. Dark Fire Manipulation (Soul) An odd combination of a power through his self-experimentation, his dark fire (as the name suggests) is pure black in colouration and completely focuses on the negative, destructive aspects of fire and in turn completely ignores the normal limitations and weaknesses of fire. This allows Drake to damage, destroy and consume pretty much everything that the fire touches, but this kind of fire can only be achieved in an act of anger or insanity. 'Inventory' Holographic Storage Cube The prototype model of a widely used storage device for off world militaries, this small item is capable of converting physical objects into files of equivalent size to store in the HSC. But because this is a prototype, the capacity is heavily reduced to the newest model, having said that the HSC can store up to a U-Haul trucks worth in data. Kurai The blade that never leaves his side, Kurai is Drake's custom-made, soul bound katana. Known as a Dark-Fire Slayer, the blade itself is covered in Cyanican tribal patterns and is themed with a dragon in mind as the colouration is red and black, the handguard is a dragon skull and the pommel is of a singular ember design. The abilities of the Slayer is simple but very effective; this blade has been made with the soul purpose of negating both fire and darkness, and while Drake is wielding the blade, he is granted a high resistance to fire and darkness. The reason behind this is because the blade is soul bound to both Drake and Corruption which also allows them to be the only ones who are able to wield the blade otherwise the 'user' is engulfed in dark fire. 'Backstory' "Alright, I'll explain this the best I can since this is a rather stupid thing. Good? Good." Drake says towards the reader, he's seen a messy suit, smoking a pipe and reading from a book. "So, I was born and grew up on a planet known as Cyanic, it's a rather big planet to say the least and I mostly enjoyed my time there considering the crap I had to go through. I had a nice family, caring mother, father, I'm an only son so I pretty much had everything handed to me." His expression shifts as he seems to be remembering about his upbringing. "However, when I was... I think four, I was 'traded' into a different kind of family where I would then learn pretty much everything I know now; this family is known as the Ryunexo Mercenaries. My time there was a pain, but I'm not mad because of it since I learned a hell of a lot more than I would have behind some desk. Having said that, I did some stupid stuff as I grew up, like ending up having to share this body with a demon... His name is Corruption by the way, you'll know him soon enough." "But one of the smartest things I ever did was deciding to learn how to do magic, I loved it when I was a kid since my mother gave me a spellbook as a toy. Great parents, am I right? But anyways, this little toy was the gateway to many and I mean MANY great stories that I'll tell another time since I have to keep on topic. I dedicated most of my time to learning arcane magic, to the point where I'm sure I would dream in runes." He lightly chuckles. "But as I was going through day to day with my mercenary life, these bastards known as the entire planet of Kinaro... Well, they decided they didn't like Cyanic very much and started an entire war, they targeted the continent I was in and oooooooh boy wasn't THAT FUN. But to cut a few years short, in the end Cyanic had a few Kinaran refugees and vice versa (don't ask how the war ended because to be honest I'm not completely sure either) and I was..." "Well, banished from Cyanic... Which took me to a place called Earth, along with that was a place called Echo and Fantasy; what happened in these three worlds would change me forever. Besides meeting with a cute little fairy named Noriko, some of my old friends from Cyanic managed to stick with me and what was the last thing... Oh, yeah, I became a god." Drake takes a moment to gloat, just enough that the writer doesn't want to indulge in what Drake specifically said. "And now to explain how I'm here; pure randomness really, to be perfectly honest. I was just, bored, I was experimenting with what I could do with my new found powers and may or may not have created a dimensional rift into this universe. So with nothing else going on, I hopped through and was greeted with having most of my power stripped, making me practically stranded here..." ''Drake closes the book he has and takes a moment to look at the reader. ''"And there you go, a brief backstory of Drake Ryunexo."